


О пользе дефиниций

by reflexyz



Series: Чего ты желаешь на самом деле? [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflexyz/pseuds/reflexyz
Summary: И Хлое, и Люциферу каждому однажды пришлось делать свой выбор между любовью и долгом, и казалось, что эти выборы разлучат их, возможно, навеки. Но Михаил сумел доказать, что отсутствие выбора — ещё бОльшая проблема.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Чего ты желаешь на самом деле? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962475
Kudos: 8





	О пользе дефиниций

— Как тебе такая правда? — холодно улыбаясь, спрашивает не-Люцифер, и Хлое — возможно, впервые в жизни, действительно _хочется_ вырвать этот змеиный язык. Он лжец и обманщик, он враг ей и Люциферу, он пытается отравить источник её любви, не имея возможности из него напиться… но почему-то очень трудно дышать и уши заложило, будто она и впрямь верит его словам, — и тонет, тонет, тонет в их мутной глубине…

Позже, когда Михаил оставляет её одну, она пытается отдышаться, откашлять, отхаркать эту отвратительную мысль. «Ты — всего лишь подарок. Тебя бы не было, если бы Он не хотел сделать подарок своему сыну. Ты живёшь лишь затем, чтобы быть его… игрушкой?»

Одним махом Михаил обесценил всю её жизнь, всю её суть: любовь её родителей, её упорную и честную работу, её чувства, рождение Трикси… Всё. Выходит, всё это не имеет никакого значения. Всё это… игрушечное. Ненастоящее. И её любовь… она, выходит, тоже ненастоящая. Мысль «Да какая разница, настоящая или нет? Люцифер всё равно далеко и, по всей видимости, никогда не вернётся», — приносит почти мазохистское облегчение. Действительно, какая разница, если ей _никогда_ не представится возможность проверить, ложь это или правда? Можно просто продолжать жить своей не-настоящей жизнью, воспитывать Трикси, хорошо делать свою работу, плакать по ночам о своей несостоявшейся любви… Но изрыгнуть отраву никак не получается, — у неё почему-то нет слёз. Она предпочитает думать, это потому, что она выплакала их все в тот вечер, когда они с Люцифером попрощались на балконе, — как они оба отлично понимали, навеки. Но в ушах по-прежнему глухо шумит, как у утопленника, и как надоедливые водоросли, опутывают голову вопросы: «Если это правда, знал ли он об этом? А если знал, рассказал бы ей?»

Когда Люцифер возвращается, ей кажется, что она делает глубокий вдох, но… Едва задав свой вопрос, она видит, как беззвучно шевелятся, не в силах произнести утешительную ложь, его губы, а глаза предательски блестят. Теперь они, похоже, тонут вместе; о, Боже.

Она судорожно цепляется за здравомыслие и сарказм, но в мире, где существуют Бог, ангелы, Ад и Рай, первое оказывается слишком хрупкой опорой, а второе, кажется, выбивает последний воздух из груди её напарника. Но хотя бы в умолчании она теперь не может его обвинять: он действительно никогда, ни единым словом, ни единым жестом не продемонстрировал хотя бы малейшее право ни на её тело, ни на её душу. Удивительное дело, но из уст Дьявола её… предназначение всегда звучало как дивная музыка для женских ушей: «Ты Особенная», «словно Ниспосланная Небесами», «Я тебя недостоин»… И это не было ни пустыми комплиментами, ни, как оказалось, ложью. Никогда.

Метафорами — возможно. Жизнь Люцифера, как оказалось, из них одних и состоит… Можно ли назвать её... ненастоящей? А она-то в своё время так раздражалась при, как она думала, вольном цитировании библейских текстов!.. И теперь вот, похоже, сама стала их частью. Поди, где-нибудь в глубине римских — теперь не катакомб, а библиотек — кто-то уже сочиняет новую главу Писания о Первой Любви Дьявола. Наврёт ведь с три короба… Ну, то есть приукрасит для пущего эффекта, чтобы у людей, через века это читающих, от ужаса и благоговения кишки в узел завязывались. Ведь откуда-то же отец Кинли взял своё дурацкое предсказание?

Интересно, с какой метафорой свяжут её? Чудо Господне, поставленное на пути Люцифера, дабы управлять им? Вторая Далила, усыпившая бдительность и лишившая сил самого Сатану? Дщерь человеческая, сумевшая устоять против козней и соблазнов Диавольских? Дева, оседлавшая Дракона? Заблудшая овца? Отступница, предавшая Господа? Гарпун, вырывающий сердце у Исчадия Ада, — она ведь однажды умрёт, она же простой человек, — а он останется, — как всегда одинокий, но уже познавший, как это — не быть одиноким… Или же — Подарок от Отца сыну, жертва, символизирующая примирение? Быть жертвой, пожалуй, даже унизительнее, чем Даром, хотя, если подумать, разницы в общем-то никакой… Тем более, что сам Люцифер ни жертву, ни подарок в её лице принимать не собирался, а наоборот, всячески от этого открещивался, — и парадоксальным образом именно этот факт сейчас вызывает в её душе совершенно детскую обиду. Что бесит её вторую, «взрослую», сущность вдвойне.

Она вспоминает его растерянный, изумлённый вид на берегу океана, когда они впервые поцеловались… нет, когда она его поцеловала!.. Его ускользающий взгляд после того, как она очнулась на больничной койке и захотела внести полную ясность в их отношения. Женитьбу на Кэнди, когда он путал следы, как хитрый лис; его измученное лицо и совершенно безумный взгляд, когда он пытался отговорить её от брака с Каином и не находил нужных аргументов, главным из которых был он сам; его терпеливое и почти безнадёжное ожидание её возвращения; готовность принять любое её решение; обречённость в нечеловеческих глазах, когда она ранила его своим страхом, и счастье в глазах человеческих, когда его тело содрогалось под её от нестерпимой боли, которую она ему причинила своей нелепой защитой; его детский неверящий восторг при виде исчезающих струпьев на руках; мрачную решимость, с которой он оставил её в лапах десятка демонов, чтобы совладать с сотней, приняв свою суть в полной мере, — и полностью вернув человеческий облик в какие-то секунды; его нынешнее возвращение… Он вернулся не тогда, когда ей угрожала опасность — в конце концов, по его мнению, Рай однажды всё равно стал бы для неё пристанищем, а покинуть Ад, как делал это ранее, он не смел, — ну и кто, скажите на милость, взрастил в его душе такую… ответственность? Он вернулся лишь тогда, когда Михаил посеял в её душе страх и сомнения, — и лишь для того, чтобы их развеять. И что Хлое со всеми этими, ею произведёнными, потрясениями в дьявольской душе делать?..

«Ты ничего не должна и не можешь с этим сделать», — мимолётно припомнила она и другой, довольно краткий, но очень болезненный период их отношений. Тогда он впервые чуть ли не орал на неё, ведь она посмела указать ему границы его полномочий на Земле. Нет, она посмела _осудить_ его за его, как он считал, справедливое правосудие. Но даже тогда, пребывая почти в бешенстве, он сумел удержать лицо — лишь потому, как теперь понимала Хлоя, что между своим мнением и её он поставил знак равенства.

Так ли относятся к подаркам? Возможно, только к самым дорогим и желанным… Все предыдущие Отцовы Дары Люцифер методично уничтожал или извращал их суть; с неё же, можно сказать, сдувал пылинки. И даже бантик не развязывал, — не удержалась от скабрезности Хлоя. Наверное, чтобы выкидывать было не так жалко, — постаралась развить свою мысль она. Но разозлиться не получалось. Не на Люцифера. А вот на Создателя…

Странно и глупо обижаться на _своего_ Создателя, — ну, хотя бы потому, что дело это абсолютно бесполезное, а в свете знаний о том, что смерти не существует — ещё и совершенно бессмысленное. Люди не летают, яблоки летят к земле, за днём приходит ночь, воля Создателя закон для его создания. Даже Дьявол смирился с отрастающими крыльями, вечностью в Аду и невозможностью улизнуть от Отцовской любви, — снова попыталась съязвить она, — но получалось как-то жалко. Видимо, придётся смириться и ей, — видит Бог, — Хлоя прикусила губу, чтобы истерически не рассмеяться дурацкому каламбуру, — она уже почти к этому пришла, но ей нужно ещё немного времени, чтобы не выплеснуть своё… несогласие на своего… партнёра. Или товарища по несчастью? А ведь если б не слова Михаила, она была бы… да что юлить и притворяться — она была бы счастлива _принадлежать_ Люциферу. Хотя бы и в одном этом, весьма узком, значении.

Интересно, в какой круг Ада направляются те, кто спит с Дьяволом? Согласно божественным книгам (написанным, естественно, людьми), этот грех страшнее похоти и вожделения… Наверное, это жестоко, но сейчас ей ужасно хочется задать Люциферу этот вопрос и посмотреть на его лицо: в какой форме и дойдёт ли до него слово «спать»? Именно поэтому ей стоит держаться от него подальше сейчас. Пока её яд не перегорит у неё внутри. А если не перегорит? Впрочем, разве это имеет значение? То, что она обречена Аду, в общем-то, понятно и ежу, что бы там не твердил Люцифер. Просто по факту того, что она создана для_него, и, если он не попытается от неё избавиться (ха. ха. ха), в конце концов она всё-таки станет _его_. Рано или поздно до него это тоже дойдёт, даже если она его об этом не спросит…

К слову, об уничтоженных Дарах, то есть крыльях. Как выяснилось, к их повторному появлению Отец не имел никакого отношения, и Его издевательский хохот гремел лишь в голове Люцифера. А там порою царил просто самозабвенный хаос… Впрочем, по утверждению Линды, Люцифер был не единственным из Божественного Семейства, кому необходима была её помощь. Ангельское подсознание иногда творило со своими владельцами воистину странные вещи, и частенько эти вещи были совсем не тем, чем казались. Метафоры — обоюдоострое оружие…

На этой мысли она внезапно запнулась. Дар. Такое коротенькое слово… и с таким богатым подтекстом. Михаил хотел разбудить её страхи, и ему это удалось, — но что вкладывал в это понятие сам Создатель? То, что она — снисходительный _подарок_ его заблудшему сыну? Средство купить его расположение? Или _Дар_ , благодать, свидетельство Божественной любви, которойЛюцифер был так давно лишён, неосознанно жаждал и готов был принять с благоговением? Или же тот _Дар_ , тот талант, что сродни его крыльям, может поднять его к Небесам, «камертон» для его настройки? Стоп, говорит себе Хлоя, ты начинаешь ходить по кругу. И незачем пока пускать в этот адский круг Люцифера. Дай мне ещё чуть-чуть времени, — просит она мысленно любимого, — я устану от этих бессмысленных кружений, смирюсь, променяю ноги на русалочий хвост и научусь дышать водой, если это поможет вытащить нас обоих из этой мутной пучины, приму эту свою… избранность, как когда-то приняла новую реальность, и…

…А вообще — да какое ей дело, что скажет или подумает Создатель?! «А роза пахнет розой, хоть розой назови её, хоть нет…» Да, Он создал её, и определённо с какой-то целью, но… Какая _ей_ разница, с какой?.. Дар она или подарок, — что это меняет в уже сложившихся между нею и Люцифером доверии и взаимопонимании? Она любит Люцифера. Люцифер любит её, он доказывал ей это тысячи раз… Она признАет, что её жизнь ненастоящая? Да ещё совсем недавно она считала Дьявола выдумкой древних пастухов!.. И она не позволит какому-то старому пердуну разрушить их чувства! Не станет мучить Люцифера ещё и своими обидами и сомнениями, достаточно уже того, что однажды она из благих побуждений едва не отправила его на тот свет... Он слишком долго шёл через безжизненную пустыню не-любви, и, если она может стать родником в оазисе, чтобы утолить его жажду, она это сделает. И если это будет воспринято как бунт, что ж, — выходит, они с Люцифером и впрямь два сапога пара. Есть чем гордиться.

Как ни забавно это звучит, благую весть приносит верный почтальон и «Воин Отца своего», Аменадиэль. Всё ещё ошеломлённая видом его ангельских крыльев, Хлоя временно теряет и способность ощущать горечь человеческих эмоций, и, как ни странно, благоговение. Остаются только мысли. Размышления Аменадиэля насчёт Дара звучат очень, очень логично, словно паззлы складываясь в ещё одну, теперь уже совсем непротиворечивую картину: Дар — это не она, Хлоя. Дар — это способность Хлои быть той, кто дарит. Или не дарит — это уж как одаряемый себя ей покажет… Это ЕЙ решать, хочет ли она подарить свою любовь Люциферу или нет.

Так чего же ОНА истинно желает? 

Хлоя Деккер делает глубокий вздох.

Видит Бог! — она знает ответ на этот вопрос.


End file.
